A Christmas Miracle
by Summerland-fan-19
Summary: CC has never believed in the spirit of Christmas, but when she spends a magical night with the most unexpected person, she realizes the true meaning of this special holiday ... nilescc fan fic ... will have chapters added on .. so b on the look out


It was Monday morning, when CC Babcock awoke to the loud streets of New York. "Ugghhhh !!! I hate this time of year, it's 6 days until Christmas and already people are out at 7 o clock in the morning shopping for last minute gifts. Why do they bother? This is just a pointless time of the year that takes away from work, and sleep for that matter!" So she figured since she was already up, she might as well get ready for the long day ahead of her. Around Christmas time, Maxwell is so preoccupied over that trampy nanny of his, Fran Fine, the children ummmm... what are their names again? Well, whatever, they're busy decorating the house and making plans with their friends for the holidays, and even Niles is too busy baking, cooking, and cleaning to argue with her. She loved the little verbal fights they shared, more or less because she enjoyed winning. CC Babcock is known to be the most determined and witty in town, which is what helps to keep Sheffield-Babcock Productions successful. Maxwell can work on the play while CC scares people into funding it. She's had many nicknames being in Broadway, and all of them refer to her cold-hearted, stubborn attitude. But none of them could ever compare to things Niles, the Sheffield's nosy butler and CC's nemesis, has said over the years. And then she realized she had caught herself thinking about "him" again. "Good God, CC, get a grip! You're a Babcock, you shouldn't be thinking about a butler! He's beneath you!" she said aloud to herself. And with that note, she proceeded to prepare herself for what promised to be an agonizing day.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Sheffield's mansion, Niles was already up and started on breakfast, all the while, softly singing the song that reminded him of the one he loves,  
  
L is for the way you look at me O is for the only one I see V is very, very extraordinary E is even more than anyone that you adore can Love is all that I can give to you Love is more than just a game for two Two in love can make it Take my heart and please don't break it Love was made for me and you ...............  
  
Whenever he sees her, her beauty weakens him, when she laughs that low, sexy laugh, it melts his heart. She's the reason he gets out of bed in the morning, the thought of seeing her face and smelling the mystifying Chanel 5 on her makes his days worth while. He loved it when they bantered, he is constantly trying to top her because, God willing this will never happen, she may get bored of him and find someone else to verbally attack. He couldn't picture life without her. He'd be so lost. But at that moment, his mind instantly stopped thinking about her as she entered the room with a "Hello! Hello!"  
  
"Oh, it's you Miss Babcock, wow! You look terrible! What happened, did your broom crash on the way over?"  
  
"No Rubber-Maid, and don't start on me before I've had my coffee. Besides, don't you have to bring out the trash or something?"  
  
"Well, I do," he walks over to her and tries to pick her up,  
"ohhhhh...but it's too heavy, and even if I could lift it, I think it  
would be MUCH too wide to get out the doors."  
  
And with that, CC leaves for the office, Niles right behind her with a tray of coffee, smirking after her, knowing he had won again.  
  
The next 4 days went by in a blur because of the constant arguing.  
  
Niles: Well, at least I've *had* dates! You haven't had a date in centuries!  
  
CC: That isn't true! I've had a lot of dates over the years!  
  
Niles: Oh, that's right; you dated that pathetic excuse for a man, Colin, and Chandler, the one who returned the key to your apartment because you were smothering him! Yeah, those count as dates!  
  
CC: Then how come I never have to go to an awards show alone, huh?  
  
Niles: Because you pay *me* to take you!  
  
CC: Oh yeah, well .....  
  
Niles: No one will ever go out with you because you're a cold-hearted wench!  
  
CC: Well, no body would go out with you because they think you're married to that feather duster that you spend all your time with!  
  
Niles: This from a woman who fills her dates up with oxygen, you know, your inflate-a-dates!  
  
CC: Well, you know more about inflate-a-dates than I do, so I better not argue!  
  
Niles: Well .. It doesn't matter what you say, you'll be spending Christmas alone in your apartment, just you, Chester, and a bottle of Gin!  
  
"Why am I thinking about him?" CC asked herself on Saturday morning. "He is nothing but a butler. That's all he is. I cannot even like him. But how come I'm always thinking about him if I hate him? Oh well. I don't have time to think about this. It's 3 days until Christmas and, yet again, like Niles said, I'm going to spend it here in my apartment with Chester, myself, and a bottle of Gin."  
  
Little did she know, Niles was thinking along the same lines as he made breakfast for the Sheffields'. "I know I have feelings for her, but I could NEVER tell her. She'd never love a butler. To her I'm just a lower class. There's no way she would love me. Did I just say love? No, I couldn't have. I have feelings for her, but I don't LOVE her!" But then he heard the nasal voice of Miss Fine calling his name.  
  
"Niles! Niles! Niles!"  
  
"Oh, yes Miss Fine. Whatever is the matter?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What's been going on with you? You've been in a daze the past few days."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Miss Fine"  
  
"Niles, I know something's up, and I think it has something to do with Miss Babcock."  
  
"Oh, Miss Fine, what *are* you talking about?"  
  
"Well Niles, it seems that every time you see her, your eyes light up and your jaw drops to the floor. I have to admit, she has been looking better these days."  
  
"Oh, Miss Fine, that's preposterous! I don't do any of that!"  
  
"Niles, I'm your best friend. Please just admit you have feelings for Miss Babcock!"  
  
"Oh, all right! I guess I might have feelings for her. It's strange though. It seems as if I've gone from hating her to...."  
  
"Loving her" Fran filled in.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I love her ... Oh, this whole thing is pointless! She would never admit to having feelings for me, a butler, a servant."  
  
"You're not only a butler, Niles. You are a good person. You're very talented, charming, and you're the only one that can have those battles with her. You're the only one witty enough. I'm sure all we have to do is find a romantic way to show her."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Niles, very interested in where this conversation was going.  
  
"I know! Take her to see them light up the Christmas tree, then to a fancy restaurant for dinner, go skating at Rockefeller Center, and buy her an ice cream!"  
  
"Why so much food?"  
  
"Because you know she's like me, she loves to nosh!"  
  
"Well, I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea, but how am I going to get her to go?"  
  
"Hmmm.... that may be a tough one. The only thing that may get her to .. I've got it! "  
  
"Well ..." said Niles, anxious to hear about her plan.  
  
"The only two things that have gotten you two alone over the years are desperation and bets."  
  
"So what's your plan?"  
  
"Well, Miss Babcock's going to be here any minute, just act as if you don't want to go with her...."  
  
"Hello, Hello!" right on time, thought Fran.  
  
"Here we go!" whispered Fran to Niles.  
  
"Miss Babcock! Just the woman I've been looking for!" said Fran.  
  
"Oh, and why is that Nanny Fine?"  
  
"Well, ever since you put whip cream in my shoe and cut off all the tops to my lipsticks, I've been looking for a way to repay the two of you, and now I've found it!"  
  
"And what exactly is that, Nanny Fine?"  
  
"Well," said Fran. "I know your *weaknesses*, each other. And so I'll put the two of you together! And it's the perfect time, it's the Holidays. So you could spend them together, wandering the streets of New York like a happy couple."  
  
"Oh, *no way*, Nanny Fine! There is no way I'm going to waste my time walking the streets of New York with him."  
  
"Yeah," said Niles. "If the high witch caught her walking rather than riding her broom around the streets of New York she might be in big trouble and sent to Salem for them to 'have her taken care of'. We wouldn't want *that* to happen now would we?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Niles! Now, Nanny Fine, remind me again, *why* would I do this?"  
  
Just then, Maxwell entered the room and said, "Oh, CC, I didn't realized you had arrived!"  
  
"Whew! Just in time!" thought Fran.  
  
"So I've been thinking," Maxwell said. "CC, I thought you and Niles should spend Christmas together this year. It seems you guys may have some issues to work out."  
  
"Maxwell!" said CC. "Whatever are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, Miss Babcock, you just won't agree with Mr. Sheffield because you want him to think you have a date already, but in real life, Chester popped him, you know, your inflate-a-date we were talking about before." said Niles.  
  
"Oh, will you shut up, Hazel!"  
  
"As Miss Fine would say, Oy! These are the exact issues I was talking about!" said Maxwell in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Sheffield, I couldn't agree more!" said Fran. "I don't know how much more of this bickering I can take!" remembering how Niles really wanted to go out with her.  
  
"Oh, fine! You win!" replied Niles and CC in unison.  
  
And with that, CC stormed out of the kitchen calling over her shoulder, "Maxwell, we have work to do!" And so Maxwell followed after CC into their office.  
  
When they were out of hearing distance, Niles said to Fran, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"  
  
"Oh," said Fran. "You don't have to repay me, I'm your friend, I did it out of the kindness of my heart!" then she added quickly, "But remember this the next time Mr. Sheffield is trying to decide to make a commitment or not."  
  
And with that, she left the room, leaving Niles chuckling. "Miss Fine is such a wonderful person. I'm so lucky to have a friend like her! Well, I've got bigger fish to fry. Tomorrow night's the big night. I've got work to do." And so he left the room, spending the rest of the day making reservations for the fanciest restaurant he could find, planning out the next couple days, and thinking about what he should say to Miss Babcock.  
  
When the next morning arrived, Niles awoke quickly in anticipation for the day ahead of him. He had hardly slept a wink last night, but it seemed that the excitement of going out with Miss Babcock sustained the sleepiness. He took a quick shower and then prepared breakfast for the family, all the while softly humming to his favorite love songs.  
  
When Maxwell came down to eat about a half hour later, he said, "What are you so happy about, Old boy? I don't think I've ever seen you so bloody excited."  
  
"Oh, nothing, Sir."  
  
The kids soon came downstairs, shortly followed by Fran.  
  
"Good morning, everyone"  
  
"Good morning, Miss Fine." said Maxwell.  
  
When she sat down, Maxwell quietly whispered to her, "Do you know why Niles seems so happy?"  
  
She whispered back, "He's got a date with Miss Babcock tonight."  
  
"Ohhh ..." said Max, accidentally out loud.  
  
After breakfast, Niles waited for Miss Babcock to come to work. "Hello, Hello!" she said as she entered.  
  
"Hi, Miss Babcock." said Niles. "Unfortunately, Mr. Sheffield says I have to take you out tonight. Miss Fine, would you kindly leave the drapes open to give me a cleaner shot?"  
  
"Very funny, Butler Boy, I'll see you at 8 o clock, here."  
  
"Have it your way, I had a surprise planned for you, but we won't be on time if you come at 8." Niles said.  
  
"Fine!" she said "What time do you want me here?"  
  
"Be here at 7, dress formal."  
  
The rest of the day passed slowly as Niles eagerly waited for 7 o clock to roll around. "I hope I look good" he said to himself as he looked into the mirror, checking out the dashing suit Mr. Sheffield had let him borrow. Little did he know, CC was at her apartment thinking along the same lines.  
  
"I hope I look good in this" she said to herself as she gazed into the mirror at herself in the long, powder blue gown. "Wait, why should I care how I look? I'm going out with the butler!" And yet she knew deep down that she cared for Niles but was too stubborn to admit it and too afraid he wouldn't love her back. After all, they *were* always fighting. But the way she saw it, that's the only way she could have a relationship! I mean, technically, her and Niles have been together for over twenty years, which is by far the longest she's ever been with anyone. And with that thought, she turned out the lights and headed for the Sheffield's. 


End file.
